fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garriekid: The Movie
Garriekid: The Movie is the very first film by Garriekid Gaming. It will be distributed by Canal+ in France, Toei Animation in Japan, Paramount Pictures in the United States, 20th Century Fox (or FOX 2000) in the UK, and Universal Pictures in South Korea. Development It was originally a sequel to Super Mario Bros. (1993) slated to release in 1995, then delayed to 1997, then to 2000. The sequel was cancelled in 2001 by Disney. In 2007, The Garrie Channel announced that they have ideas to make a Garrie movie by the end of 2008, the first movie was "Garrie: The First Movie" and released in September 16, 2008. The film was a smash hit that let the studio create a sequel immediately. The channel announced a 2009 release, but delayed to 2010, then to 2011. Later that year, the film was quietly cancelled without any announcement. In 2015, at an interview with Charles Martinet, a reporter asked him what happened to the movie's sequel. He reportedly said "I rather not talk about that". In 2017, Garriekid Gaming confirmed that the film was in pre-development stages. He said "It'll be a new movie, not a sequel to the first film." The channel revealed the teaser in E3 of 2017, along with a teaser poster. It is slated for a 2019 release. Casting Garriekid always voiced his character from Season 10 and beyond. So he was selected. Bob Hoskins voiced Mario in the first Mario movie, and in seasons 1-5 of Garrie. Also Mario in the first Garrie movie. But he passed away in 2014, so Charles Martinet (Seasons 6 and beyond) was selected. John Leguizamo voiced Luigi in seasons 1-5 of Garrie, plus the first movie. He was considered to comeback for the sequel, but he called it quits on Luigi. Charles Martinet was selected instead. Jason Griffith considered voicing Sonic in the first and second movies. Although he did voice Sonic in the first movie, and seasons 1-11. He called it quits on the second movie. Instead Roger Craig Smith was selected. Meagan Glaser considered voicing Shantae in the first and second movies. Although Shantae did not appear in the series until season 12, and did not appear in the first movie. So Christina Vee was selected instead. Soundtrack Hans Zimmer was considered for the sequel, but Brad Buxer was selected instead. The Soundtrack was released on February 12, 2018 # Opening Credits 2:43 Brad Buxer # Adventure Calls 3:45 Brad Buxer # Relaxing Morning 4:32 Brad Buxer # Dangerous 6:52 Michael Jackson # Here We Go 5:43 Brad Buxer # Danger! Danger Ahead! 1:23 Brad Buxer # End? Not so Fast! 3:23 Brad Buxer # Across the Ocean 0:56 Brad Buxer # Ocean Man 2:07 Ween # Fight? Okay then! 1:45 Brad Buxer # One Little Slip 2:53 Barenaked Ladies # ALIENS!!!!! 6:23 Brad Buxer # Lost Soul 4:59 Brad Buxer # Free! at Last!! 0:34 Brad Buxer # The Final Battle 23:45 Brad Buxer # Victory as It Tastes 3:21 Brad Buxer # Parent's Just Don't Understand (Brad Buxer Remix) 3:57 3LW # End Credits 1:34 Randy Newman Release It is slated for a 2019 release. In 2D, RealD 3D, and 4k Posters